


That's enough

by MsPyromaniac



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPyromaniac/pseuds/MsPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being neglected is horrible. It's a normal occurrence for you, but not today. [ReaderxKoumei Ren]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's enough

You felt neglected. You had traveled all the way to the Kou palace just to be blown off. You went there, requested to to see your boyfriend (soon to be ex boyfriend if he didn't get his shit together) ,sat down with him and talked for like less than five minutes (a new record), then he said he had some important stuff to do and left. When you had first met him, and at the beginning of the relationship, you were okay with things like this, and you weren't as worried. You would just smile and say something like 'Alright'. But it became a routine. It happened all the time. You would go to visit him, and barely get to speak with him let alone _be_ with him. It was getting frustrating, but today would defiantly be different.

 

Anyone could see that you were angry, especially Kouha, who thought it was hilarious. You were sitting down in a room with Kouha drinking tea. At first it was just you and your boyfriend, but he soon left, and Kouha had joined you.

 

"Why don't you just jump on _it_ already?" he asked, setting his tea cup down. You sighed.

 

"Oh trust me, I will," you said. Kouha giggled a little.

 

"You certainly changed. Has being deprived sexually made you this insane?" he laughed. You crossed your arms.

 

"I'm pretty sure he needs it too," you complained. Kouha smiled mischievously and shook his head. He seemed to enjoy your misery.

 

"Nope," he said, "[Name], he forgets to eat sometimes, so I don't think screwing you is on his mind." You groaned. It was the sad truth. You opened your mouth to say something. The interruption was highly unexpected.

 

"Prince Kouha!" You heard. It sounded like Junjun's voice. Kouha's head, perked up and his eyes widened a bit. You watched as he got up and hid behind the sofa he was sitting on. Moments later, Junjun stuck her head in the room, looked around, then left. You watched curiously, as Kouha cautiously got up and resumed his position on the couch. You had thought that Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun were with him, but you didn't realize that they weren't in the room. But they're always with him, so you just sort of assumed it.

 

"What was that about?" you asked. Kouha sighed, put his arm on an armrest, and propped his head up using his hand.

 

"I _need_ a break from them," he said, "They're like whiny puppies. It gets annoying sometimes." You looked at him curiously.

 

"Why don't you just order them away?" you asked.

 

"Because Junjun will start to cry, and they'll complain about not being near me," he said, "And if I hit them they want me to do it again." You laughed a little and sat up. You were so tempted to reveal Kouha's hiding place. You did have your own problems to worry about though.

 

"Well, have fun on your time off," you said, "I need to go take care of some overdue business." You walked out of the room and started on your way to your boyfriend's chambers. It wasn't hard to tell that he'd most likely be in his study doing whatever, but you were going to _make_ him make time for you. A hormonal woman was one to be feared. You had a lot of stress that you needed to let out and there was only one way to properly do it. You had finally made it. You opened the door and walked in. After navigating your way through some rooms, you saw Koumei sitting at his desk with some paper in hand. It was obvious that he didn't notice you, but with him you never knew. You quietly walked behind him and placed your arms over his shoulders, leaning down, and resting your head on his shoulder. Koumei sighed.

 

"You're still here," he said. You nodded slightly.

 

"Mmhmm," you confirmed. Koumei gave your hand a light squeeze.

 

"I'm sorry, [Name], but I'm very busy," he said. You groaned, removing your head. You stood from your position behind him.

 

"You're always too busy for me," you said. You quickly became aggravated, and Koumei could tell by the sound of your voice.

 

"I didn't say that," he said. You put your hands on your hips.

 

"It's true though. I barely get to see you, Koumei," you complained, "You need to make time for me. I don't live in Kou, so it takes effort to come here." Koumei ran his right hand through his hair.

 

"I know that, but you don't have to come," he said. You walked to the side of him.

 

"Would you rather I didn't?" you asked. Koumei sighed.

 

"I'm not saying that," he said, "What's wrong? You've been very moody lately?" You blushed knowing the true source of your problem, but kept, or at least tried to, a straight face.

 

"How can you tell? You barely spend time with me," you said. Koumei looked at you.

 

"[Name]," he said. You broke. You didn't know what it was, but Koumei had this way about him that got you to confess anything. It was one of the reasons you loved him. You decided not to say it directly and hoped he'd understand, but knowing Koumei, he would.

 

"I _need_ you," you said, giving him a look of surrender. Koumei gave you a confused stare before a look of realization came to his face.

 

"Oh," he said, "So _that's_ your problem." You nodded.

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty stressed right now," you said. Koumei sighed.

 

"I'm sorry. I just forget sometimes. I know that you need to be taken care of," he said, "but I'm busy-" You cut him off by smashing your lips against his. You had enough. You wanted, no, _needed_ something, and you were going to take it.

 

After not responding, Koumei finally gave in and kissed you back. It was a success, so you sat on his lap with your legs on each side of him. You kissed him deeper and started roughly grinding on him. Koumei stopped kissing you and grabbed onto your hips making you stop. "Woah, calm down," he said, "It hasn't been _that_ long."

 

"Koumei, it's been over a month," you said, "Excuse my roughness." You started licking, nipping, and sucking his neck and shoulder. Koumei decided not complain and let you do whatever you wanted, so you did. You reached a hand under his clothing and started rubbing his chest. You stopped sucking his neck and moved back to his lips, sticking your tongue in his mouth. You felt Koumei's hands slid up and down your thighs, before going up your sides and tangling themselves in your hair. You moaned with your mouth still on his, loving the feeling. You swirled your tongue around his a few times, then broke the kiss dragging your teeth across his bottom lip. You began removing your clothing while still sitting on him. You were soon just left in your bra and panties. You went back to sucking on his neck as you reached a hand and started palming at his clothed cock. You heard him groan a bit and you smirked. You roughly grinded the palm of your hand against it. You felt him start to grow hard. You started to reach in and pull it out, but Koumei grabbed your hand, stopping you.

 

"We can't do it right here," he said. You smirked, glad that you had won.

 

"So you're going to make me wait longer?" you asked. Koumei nodded and stood up while still holding you.

 

"Just a little bit," he said, walking into the next room, which was his bedroom. The second he put you down on his bed, you pulled him on top of you. You wrapped your lags around him and started attacking his mouth, neck, and shoulder. Koumei wasn't going to protest your roughness, because he knew that he owed you. You flipped him over and got on top of him. You undid his robes and wasted no time in pulling his cock out.

 

"I want you to hurt me with it," you smirked while lightly stoking him to harden his length. Koumei shuddered a bit from being pulled out into the slightly less warm room, and because of your request. You moved down and were now eye-level with the thick and long length. You lightly licked the tip, then did it again much more rough. You heard your boyfriend moan a bit. You licked up and down his shaft, then put it in your mouth. You moved your mouth off of it and skimmed him with your teeth lightly. You started licking his cock up and down. "You know," you said, looking up at him, "I should make you beg for it."

 

"You know I won't do that, besides you need it way more than I do," Koumei said. You groaned as a blush made it's way to your face. He was right about that. You decided that your teasing was pointless, so you put him in your mouth and all the way down your throat. You gagged a bit because you had been out of practice. Koumei grabbed your hair, moving it back for you, as you moved your head up and down. You took it out every so often to lick and stroke it. You tightened your mouth around his cock and moved your head faster. You were determined to make him come as fast as you could, but knowing Koumei, he did last a long time. You took him out and started roughly stroking him, then you returned the length in your mouth. You felt Koumei's hold on your hair tighten a bit, so you worked your mouth faster. You started squeezing his balls, and you heard him groan, then he spilled his hot seed down your throat. You swallowed it all. You really missed his taste. You crawled back up and started kissing Koumei's neck. You knew that he didn't like when you kissed him on the lips after you blew him, but he had no problem doing it after the times that he went down on you...

 

You started rocking your body on him. You were so wet and ready for him. There was a fire deep within you, and you needed him to put it out, now. You started panting slightly, even though you were just grinding on him. "Do you want me to-"

 

"No, I won't be able to take anymore foreplay, I want you in me now," you said, cutting Koumei off. He nodded slightly. After removing your bra and panties, you rose yourself over his cock. You breathed deeply as you sunk down on it, making it go all the way in. You both groaned at the sensation. It _had_ been awhile. You didn't move right away, because you had to readjust to his size. That wasn't a good thing, it hurt a little bit, but you were too hot and horny to care.

 

"You're so tight," Koumei groaned.

 

"I wonder why," you managed to say ,sarcastically. You started to moved up and down, and back and forth. It was way too pleasurable to bare. You dug your nails into Koumei's shoulders and moaned loudly. You tried to move faster, but it felt way too good. He was _not_ going to make you wait that long again. You managed to quicken your pace a bit. Koumei grabbed onto your hips and moved you a little faster, causing your moans to increase. You were going to have to switch spots with him soon, because you couldn't take the pleasure. You felt a coil inside of you get tighter. You couldn't help it. It was all his fault. "I'm a-about to c-come," you moaned. Koumei looked at you with a hint of disbelief.

 

"Already?" he asked. You hand collided sharply with the spot on the bed next to him. You were trying to hold yourself up, although you wouldn't have minded if you hit him.

 

"S-Shut up," you said, moving a bit faster. You couldn't hold it in any longer. You let go, and with a series of moans you came. Your womanhood squeezed onto Koumei's cock tightly in a series of spasms. You then fell on his chest. "Just give me a s-second," you panted out, trying to gather up some strength. "Switch spots with me," you said unable to do it yourself. Koumei nodded, then grabbed onto you, moving you under him and getting on top.

 

"Do you want me to put it in?" he asked. You took a few deep breaths then nodded. You groaned loudly and dug your nails into Koumei's back when you felt him enter you. He put it in all the way, stretching you out in the process. You were pretty sure that he was either in your womb or touching it. You started moaning loudly when he started moving. You clawed down his back, and you figured that he could probably feel it even though he still had his clothing on.

 

"K-Koumei," You moaned, "do it h-harder." He answered your plea, resulting in you shouting his name. Koumei started kissing the side of your neck. You ran your fingers though his long red hair, then bit down on his shoulder as you felt another release near. You started to feel his cock pulsate inside of you, and you felt yourself tighten around him. You moaned loudly and dug your nails deep into his back as you tightened tightly around him and orgasmed. You were panting much harder than before, and you were blushing and drooling a bit. Your tightening around him caused Koumei to release and spill deep within you. He pulled out and laid next to you.

 

"I'm so sorry for making you wait," he panted out. You slid your hand down his cock and put it back in for him.

 

"You're just lucky that you're worth it," you said, while pulling some sheets over you. You moved to snuggle into Koumei's chest, but something caught your attention.

 

"Hide me," Kouha said, while rushing into the room and crouching down on the side of Koumei's bed that wasn't in view of the doorway. You and Koumei just watched with confused looks.

 

"Kouha-sama!" You heard, then Junjun appeared in the doorway. She slightly bowed. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Prince Kouha?" You sighed.

 

"We have no clue as to where he is," you said. Junjun quickly bowed then left. You heard Kouha sigh in relief, then he stood up.

 

"Thank you," he said, then he looked at both of you, "Awww, you finally got what you wanted [Name]! Good job, Mei!" Well, he single handedly ruined the moment. You were good at getting revenge though.

 

"Junjun!" you called.


End file.
